Shyne
by rosie0522
Summary: Shyne is a very special fairy, and she's going to do great things in her lifetime. She will even save someone from a terrible danger! The only problem? She doesn't know it yet.
1. The Birth of a Fairy

**Hey people! Here's the first chapter of Shyne! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Everyone in the Hollow raised their heads. They were all getting ready for bed, but something they heard stopped them.

A baby's first laugh.

Everyone was so excited to get a new fairy or sparrow man that they all jumped up from what they were doing and rushed to the Pixie Dust Centre. They watched as Vidia guided a seedling gently down to the tree, then Terence poured a cup of Pixie Dust on it. You could practically hear the anticipation, though everyone was silent as the pixie raised its head.

* * *

_(first person POV)_

I raised my head and looked around. Above me, I could hear other people say something to me. I repeated it.

"Hello?"

It came out more like a question rather than a statement. As I looked around, a fairy in yellow said something that I didn't quite catch, and everyone sat up quite a bit straighter. So I did too.

As I looked up, I noticed for the first time that there were four people floating above and in front of me. One had on a blue dress that looked as though it were made of snowflakes. The second was a male, and had on clothes that looked to be made from leaves of red, yellow, and orange. The third was another female. She was shorter than the others, and had a dress on that was made from a flower of sorts, though I couldn't tell which. The last one seemed a bit jittery to me. He wore clothes that were blue and he had a necklace and wreath of flowers on his head and neck. They were forming a square, and suddenly, I saw three different balls of light come together in the middle of them. They were so bright that everyone had to turn their heads, including me.

When I turned my head back, I saw that in the place of the light, there was now a regal-but-kind looking woman. She had honey brown hair, tan skin, and kind, crystal blue eyes. I wondered who she was, and the man next to her, too. He was wearing a blue suit, white owl feather cape, and blue boots. He had brown eyes, silver-ish hair, and was slightly taller than the woman. Suddenly, the woman spoke.

"Born of laughter, clothes in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow," she said, smiling at me. "I trust you found your way alright?"

It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me. "Oh! I believe so, my lady," I answered, being polite.

She chuckled a bit, and I blushed. "Now, let's test out those wings." She flew behind me, and I felt a sort of tingling in my back. I looked behind me and saw a pair of the most elegant and fragile wings I'd ever seen. They looked like porcelain glass, and if I beat them, they'd break. The woman flew back to face me, and offered me her hand.

I took it, and slowly beat my wings. My feet rose off the air, and I almost stopped fluttering in surprise. I quickly beat them faster, and I let go of her hand and flew up a few feet. I laughed. The feeling was amazing. I felt lighter than air, like I was on top of the world. I slowly landed back on my feet and smiled at the woman in front of me. She smiled back.

"Now it is time to find your talent, little one," she said, and waved her arm in a gigantic circle. All around me, mushrooms popped up, one by one. And one by one, a fairy from each group came forward and placed a symbol on one of the mushrooms. I looked at each of them, then turned to the woman in the gold dress.

"How will I know which one is..." I asked, trailing off.

"You'll know," she responded, a twinkle in her eye.

I took a deep breath, then nodded. I began to walk around the circle.

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there for now. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Finding Her Way

**Hey guys! Sorry, I had a little bit of writer's block... ok, make that a LOT of it! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

First, I walked to the glowing hammer, which earned a gasp from everyone. I didn't know why, but when I reached out for it, it gently floated down on the mushroom. I pulled my hands back, took a deep breath, and continued on. Next was a tornado. The fairy above it, with long black hair that she kept in a ponytail, gave me a sneer. I gave it right back, which turned the look on her face to an expression of satisfaction. I pulled my hands away before I could touch it, already knowing it wasn't my talent. People started whispering, but before the queen could hold her hand up, I said, "Shh! I'm still trying to concentrate, you know!"

Everyone shut up immediately, staring at me with wide eyes. The grin on the purple fairy's face became even bigger.

I walked around the circle, trying out some talents, passing others that I knew weren't for me. Then I saw the ball of light from behind me. I turned towards the tornado, the flower, and the water droplet, all of which were shining brightly. It must've looked the same to everyone else, but there was one that was glowing brighter than the others. I held out my hands, and the tornado floated over to me. I held it in my palms, where it shined so bright, it lit up the whole tree.

Once the glow settled down, people stared at me with even wider eyes as the queen put a hand on my shoulder. "Fast-flying fairies of Pixie Hollow, please welcome the newest member of your talent guild, Shyne." She disappeared, along with the mushrooms.

The purple haired fairy flew down to me and stood with her hands on her hips. I did the same. "Shyne? You sound like a light fairy," she laughed, and it made me mad. Who was she to make fun of my name?

"I wouldn't be laughing, with a name like Vidia," I smirked, nervously hoping that that was her name. I thought it was, because she had reacted to it when the garden fairy with a Southern accent hissed at her to stop intimidating me. It was just us now, and it was so quiet, I was sure she'd be able to hear my heart pounding in my chest. After a moment of staring me down, she smirked back.

"I guess you're right. Come on, I gotta show you around," she said, and she took off. I shook my head at her, and took off after her.

"That's the Winter Woods," she yelled over the wind whistling in our ears as we flew past a snowy place. "It's really cold, and we originally weren't allowed to cross the border, because they were afraid our wings would break. But then we found out that if you frost our wings, it keeps them warm, so now, we're allowed to cross."

I nodded, interested to see how they found out as we flew into a slightly less cold region filled with red and orange trees. "This is the Autumn Forest, where we usually work. Now, normally, I would've brought you here last, because you wouldn't have to fly back and forth from your home to work and back again, but your wings could use the exercise." I looked at the place, noticing it was kind of cold. I shivered, and Vidia nodded.

"Exactly. That's why you need to get a coat after we're done."

We flew past the Autumn Woods, and into a very hot region of Pixie Hollow that was filled with sunflowers and fairies dressed in yellow.

"This is the Summer Glade. Light fairies work here, Shyne," she said, emphasizing "light" and "Shyne." I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Oh, shut up and finish this tour, Vidia," I said, and she once again smirked and flew off. I followed her, and we were heading for the place I was born in.

"This is Springtime Square," she said, gesturing to the busiest part of Pixie Hollow I had seen so far. Fairies and sparrow men of every talent were working with animals, paints, plants, and more. "Spring is right around the corner, so we have to work very hard to get things done, especially after last year's near-disaster."

Suddenly, we heard a voice from behind us call, "Vidia!"

We turned, and a blonde fairy in a short green dress came fluttering up to us. Definitely not a fast-flying fairy.

"What's up? Who's this?" she asked, nodding her head at me with a smile. I nodded back, but didn't return the smile.

Vidia sighed. Clearly, she didn't exactly like this fairy. "Tinker Bell, this is Shyne. Shyne, this is Tinker Bell. Tink, she's the new fast-flying fairy. Weren't you at the ceremony?"

Tinker Bell blushed. "No. Fairy Mary needed my help with other things around the workshop." She extended a hand to me. I slowly shook it, then pulled my hand back.

"So, what talent are you?" I asked cautiously, not knowing how I should treat this fairy.

"Oh, I'm a Tinker Talent! We fix and make things that help the nature talent fairies, like you, bring the seasons to the Mainland faster," she said, sighing in admiration of her job.

"Oh, wow. Sounds very important," I said, and her face brightened.

"Wow, really? When I first got here, Vidia said the exact opposite! Which made me not want to be a Tinker, so I tried to be other talents, but that didn't work so well, so I asked Vidia to teach me how to be a fast-flyer, and she said that I had to try to round up the Sprinting Thistles, which I tried to do, but they got loose and ran into Springtime Square, and they wrecked everything! In my sadness, I went for a walk on the coast of the Never Sea, and I found some lost things, and I made new inventions, so we used them, and we restored everything that took us a season to make, in a day! And then Vidia admitted that she tricked me in front of the queen, and Queen Clarion made her catch the Sprinting Thistles by herself! She was mad, but Spring was saved, and I got to go to the Mainland!"

Vidia's face was bright red by this point. "I only tricked you to show you that your talent was easy!"

"But is it, Vidia? Is it really?" I asked her, teasing her as revenge for making fun of my name. She rolled her eyes.

"No," she grumbled. "Come on, we have to get back to the tour!" She flew off in a huff, and I shared a laugh with Tink before leaving also.

We landed in the Centre, where I was born. "This is the Pixie Dust Tree. It's where Pixie Dust is made, which is very important for us to do our jobs."

I looked around in wonder at the Tree, before I saw Vidia roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye. I turned, and saw the queen flying towards us. I gasped and quickly lowered into a bow, while Vidia only bowed her head. "Queen Clarion!" I said, startled.

"Hello, girls," Clarion replied to us. "Why, Shyne, you haven't changed yet?"

"What do you mean, 'changed,' Your Highness?" I asked, genuinely confused. Vidia suddenly shifted uncomfortably beside me. The queen raised an eyebrow.

"Vidia? You haven't brought her to her home yet?" the queen asked.

"No," Vidia mumbled.

"Were you planning to?" Clarion asked, already figuring the answer out, or somewhere along the lines of it.

"Yes!" Vidia defended, then mumbled something else.

"What was that?" Clarion asked, a glint in her eye.

"Ugh! I was going to have her go to work in her new arrival clothes to trick her and make everyone think that she didn't know anything, and then have them laugh at her!" Vidia said in a rush. I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes. Queen Clarion's eyes widened.

"Vidia!" the queen exclaimed in shock and disappointment. I was about to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of Vidia, however, and give her that satisfaction. So instead, I took off, in the direction of the beach I had seen earlier by Summer Glade.

I fluttered down on the hot sand, and started sobbing heavily. Why would Vidia do that to me? I hadn't done anything to her! I knew it was probably stupid to cry about something so small, but I was new, and I didn't know anyone except Tinker Bell and Vidia. And now, the person behind me who had just put a hand o my shoulder.

I gasped and turned my head, but only saw a gentle looking fairy dressed in pink. She had short dark red hair, almost brown, and she had brown eyes. She sat down next to me, and introduced herself.

"Hey there, pansy. I'm Chloe, what's your name? I'm assuming you're new, because of your clothes, but I had too much work to do, so I couldn't come to the ceremony," she explained, and I nodded, sniffling and trying to wipe the tears off my face.

"Hi, Chloe. I'm Shyne, with a 'y,'" I said without enthusiasm.

"That's a beautiful name. And you're gorgeous, much too pretty to be crying. Why are you crying anyways?" Chloe asked gently, putting her arm around me. I thanked her for the compliments, and told her what Vidia was planning to do to me. "I just don't get, Chloe. I mean, I didn't do anything to her. Why would Vidia try and set me up like that?" I asked her, feeling close to the girl already.

"Well, Vidia has been mean to everybody since the day she arrived. No one knows why, but she has, without any real reason. She's just spiteful," she said, and I shook my head.

"Well, I'm not ok with it. I'm gonna talk to her later or tomorrow, but first, I need to change my outfit," I said, gesturing to my outfit. Chloe nodded. "Only problem though," I said, "I don't know where my home is."

"Well that's no problem!" Chloe exclaimed. "Come on, I'll take you back to the Pixie Dust Tree, and we can ask the queen."

I nodded, and we stood up together, brushing the sand off of ourselves. "Thank you, Chloe," I said suddenly, turning to the fairy.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For being so nice to me, even though you know next to nothing about me," I explained, blushing.

"Oh, pansy, it's no problem! I think you're flitterific!" Chloe said, smiling.

"Thank you! I think the same about you!" I said, smiling back, and we laughed as we flew towards the Tree.

* * *

**If I write anything else, I'll end up combining the next chapter with this one! Hope you like it! Please review! :)**


End file.
